Yurika Tōdō
|Japanese Name = 藤堂ユリカ |Romanized Name = Tōdō Yurika |English Name = Yurika Tōdō |Age = 13 (S1), 14-15 (S2) 16 (S3) |Gender = Female |Affiliation = Starlight Academy Tristar (S1, S3) STAR☆ANIS (S1) Aikatsu8 (S2, S3) |Occupation = Idol Student |Birthday = December 26 |Blood Type = B |Debut-dcd = 3rd collection |Debut-anime = The Secret Scent of the Moonlit Girl |Seiyū = Manami Numakura (Japanese) Bang Yeon-ji (Korean) |Singer = Moe Yamazaki (formerly) Remi from STAR☆ANIS (currently) Bang Yeon-ji (Korean)}} , is one of the main characters of the Aikatsu! arcade game series and related anime adaption. She debuted in Episode 19, representing the Starlight Academy community. She is a cool-type idol using LoLi GoThiC as her primary card brand. Bio Yurika is an ordinary girl who loves and admires old vampire manga, inspiring her vampire personality and use of LoLi GoThiC. Sometime before the events of Episode 20 the media took a photo of Yurika's real appearance when she had to visit the hospital to treat her cold along with Ichigo who accompanied her. As a result, it nearly became a scandal. With Ichigo's help and the support of her fans, she overcame this event and obtained the Goth Magic Coord, LoLi GoThiC's premium rare coord. In Episode 37, when Ran quits Tristar to join Soleil, Mizuki chose Yurika to take her place as the final member of Tristar. Personality Yurika is usually quiet and soft spoken. She created her vampire character, based on an old vampire romance manga, in order to stand out at Starlight Academy. When in character she is confident and proud, however there are moments when she lets her character slip. When this happens her personality is that of a tsundere. She likes garlic flavored noodles, a fact only Ichigo and her friends know about, and has it delivered to her. Her vampire character is very popular both within the academy and the outside public. Appearance Yurika has pale skin and teal-colored eyes. In the game, her platinum-blonde hair is styled into two ringlet pigtails, but in the anime, her hair has a pale greenish tint, to it and she is shown wearing it down at various points with a pair of glasses. Relationships *'Ran Shibuki' ::Yurika and Ran both argue about training a lot. However, even though Ran sometimes finds Yurika a pain, she genuinely cares for her. During the Chocopop Detectives audition, Ran told Yurika that she would look cute in the detective outfit. This caused Yurika to blush in embarrassment, and attempt to compliment Ran in return. Yurika had originally wanted to pair with Ran for the Partner's Cup, and was upset that Sora and Ran were paired up together. *'Kaede Ichinose' :: Kaede and Yurika have been good friends since their Tristar days. Despite being near opposites, they get along well. Despite having a brief quarrel about teaming up together for the Partner's Cup, they make up in the end. *'Ichigo Hoshimiya' :: Unknown. *'Mizuki Kanzaki' :: Mizuki chose Yurika to replace Ran as the final member of Tristar after seeing her working hard to maintain her character, despite no one being around. Yurika looks up to and admires Mizuki's hardworking demeanor. *'Sumire Hikami' ::Yurika respects Sumire's love for LoLi GoThiC and approves of her wearing the latest Premium. Etymology means 'Wisteria Court'. It is a historical Japanese family name. , the katakana is a name related to "lily". In kanji, "カ" could indicate "fragrance" (香) or "flower" (華). Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Her favorite foods are garlic ramen and Gyūdon (beef bowl). *Her least favorite food is fancy melon. *Yurika, along with Mizuki, Ichigo, and Akari, have shown themselves to be the most consistently popular main characters, having made it into all election-determined incarnations of Aikatsu8 and Photokatsu8 since their debut. *Yurika is the second mysterious idol to appear in the series after Otome. *Her name was announced via Data Carddass Aikatsu!'s twitter tweet *Her Aura is a chandelier with black feathers, black ribbons and purple crystal hearts. *Yurika was one of the shadowed girls in episode 1 when Aoi describes Starlight Academy to Ichigo. *Yurika is the first main character who doesn't wear her basic coord for her debut. *In Episode 34, as she and Aoi mention history of "Black Ship", this may hint that Starlight Academy also teaches in same curriculum like normal schools, but is more focused on idols. *In later episodes Yurika speaks in double negatives among her friends. *Yurika shares the same seiyū with Palm. *Yurika shares her surname with Kanon Toudou, Hibiki Toudou, and Rizumu Toudou (all from the Pretty Rhythm series). ** Albeit with different kanji, she also shares her surname with PriPara's Shion Todo, another Cool-type idol born under Capricorn whose brand incorporates bat motifs in their clothing. *She is the first idol to have the color scheme of her basic school coord changed between seasons. *Yurika is the second person known to have only one premium dress in Season One, but has a premium dress in Season Two. The first person being Mizuki Kanzaki. *As of Episode 89, Yurika is the first idol to have two different singing voices, Moe and Remi. ** She shares her singing voice with Otome Arisugawa. **As of Season 3, she now shares her singing voice with Miyabi Fujiwara. This makes her the third first generation character that shares her singing voice with a second generation character. *Yurika is the only idol of season one whose premium dress debuted in a solo performance. *As of Episode 127, Yurika is the only main Cool idol who has not once performed a Cool Flash. *At one point, the game's official art showed her with sapphire-colored eyes. *Yurika is 158 cm tall. Gallery Photokatsu References Category:Characters Category:Cool idols Category:Starlight Gakuen idols Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Main Characters Category:Student Category:Actress Category:Starlight School